A disk brake of this type comprises a caliper assembly consisting of a caliper body and inner and outer pads both of which are held to the caliper body, and the assembly is mounted to a support formed integrally with a knuckle. One example of the disk brake of this kind as exemplified in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94644/1983 is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 where a caliper assembly 1 is mounted to a support 4 by means of a pair of slide pins 2 such that the assembly 1 extends over the outer fringe of a disk rotor 3. The pins 2 are so mounted to the assembly 1 as to be slidable along it. During assemblying operation of the caliper assembly, one of the slide pins 2 is first placed opposite to one hole 4a extending through the support 4, and then is manually held in that position. Under this condition, the slide pin 2 is inserted into the hole 4a and supported. Then, the caliper assembly 1 is rotated about the slide pin 2 toward the outer fringe of the rotor 3. Thereafter, the other slide pin 2 is fitted into another hole 4b extending through the support 4 by bringing a notch 4c formed in the pin into registry with the hole 4b, and then the pin is fitted into the hole, thus mounting the assembly to the support 4.
The caliper assembly 1 further includes an inner pad 5 and an outer pad 8. The inner pad 5 has a back plate 5a made of a metal. A pad gripper 6a consisting of a spring is mounted on the back of the back plate 5a, and has a plurality of legs resiliently fitted in the hole within a piston 7. Thus, the inner pad 5 is held to the piston 7. Similarly, the outer pad 8 has a back plate 8a made of a metal. Another pad gripper 6b consisting of a spring is mounted on the back of the back plate 8a, and has a plurality of legs resiliently secured to the inner wall of the caliper body 1, whereby the outer pad 8 is supported to the body 1. After the assembly 1 has been mounted to the support 4, the pads 5 and 8 are carried on both arms of the support 4.
It is cumbersome to mount the caliper assembly 1 of the prior art disk brake to the support 4. Further, there arises the possibility that the pads 5 and 8, especially the outer pad 8, are not rigidly secured to the caliper body 1 or the support 4. This allows the outer pad 8 to bounce and rattle. In addition, the inner pad 5 may not be always securely fixed to the piston 4. Hence, the inner pad 5 may also bounce and rattle.